


25 Days of Love

by futurefishes



Series: 25 days of us [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Here we go, M/M, other members will be mentioned/appear in some chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 18,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurefishes/pseuds/futurefishes
Summary: Small moments from Jeonghan and Jihoon's everyday life as a couple - both before and after they got together.One new drabble each day until Christmas





	1. Q&A

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo!!! Here we go! ~  
> I got this idea back in October, to write small Jeonghoon fics everyday until Christmas. The reason for this being 1) I want to improve my writing, and this seemed like a great way to do so and 2) you can never get enough Jeonghoon you know?
> 
> Ironically though, not a lot of these are holiday themed, but I hope you'll enjoy them anyway ~  
> Also, this is an au! they're not members of SVT in this, but young adults leading a normal life.
> 
> Thank you for checking in and I hope you enjoy!!

"So... what did you want to talk about?" Jihoon asked, as he stood in front of the boy that had asked to meet him behind the school building after classes was over for the day.

The name of the boy was Yoon Jeonghan, and he was in the year above him - in the graduating class. Jihoon had known him for a while - they got introduced to each other through their mutual friend Seungcheol one afternoon after school. Ever since that day the image he had of Jeonghan was that he was a cool, collected and calm (and let's not forget: _incredibly handsome_ ) guy, that he couldn't help but adore.

But now, the same cool and collected boy was standing in front of him, with flushed cheeks and shy eyes, and Jihoon was quite sure that Jeonghan was shaking.

"Uh, I wanted to ask if you..." Jeonghan trailed off and his eyes seemed to focus on a pebble on the ground in order to not meet Jihoon's stare. Jihoon could feel his heart start to race, because why would Jeonghan be this nervous to ask him something, if it wasn't something important?

"I-if you..." Jeonghan tried again, but his words failed him once more. Not knowing what to do, and feeling slightly awkward, Jihoon just stood there and stared at the ground in front of him, also too shy to meet Jeonghan's brown eyes. It felt wrong to tell him to calm down, since it seemed like this was important to him, and also because the nerves had started to build up inside him now too, so he wasn't quite sure that he would be able to get any words out either. 

To be honest, Jihoon had had a crush on Jeonghan for a while now - they had only talked just the two of them once, and it was when they ran into each other in between classes one day. It was much more awkward to talk just the two of them, usually Seungcheol would be the one leading their conversations and the one to save them when they ran out of words to say, but it had been really fun in the end and they had learned a few new things about each other. After the conversation was over, Jihoon felt like he was soaring - and the smile that Soonyoung had been teasing him for when he entered the classroom ( _'_ _did something good happen? you look like you're in love')_ had been able to portray his feelings perfectly. 

Jihoon glanced over at Jeonghan again, and he could see that the taller boy now had his fists clenched, and he seemed to be deep in his thoughts. Before Jihoon could even really react, Jeonghan finally managed to voice the words he had meant to say. 

"Will you go out with me?" 

Jihoon felt how his entire body froze at the question and how his jaw dropped open. 

Because, _oh my god_ , did Yoon Jeonghan just ask him out?! 

Not getting any words out for a moment, Jihoon just stared at the boy in front of him. Jeonghan's cheeks were now bright red, his eyes more focused on the pebble than earlier and his hands were still clutched at his sides. He looked nervous and scared of the silence, and that was when Jihoon finally remembered that he still hadn't answered the question. 

"Uhm," Jihoon managed to croak out, nervous and still quite not believing that this was actually _happening_. "Yes." 

Jeonghan's eyes shoot up from where they had been staring on the ground, and he looked at Jihoon in what looked like disbelief. "What did you say?" 

"I said yes." Jihoon replied, much more confident this time - because he really wanted this. "Yes, I would like to go out with you." 

The smile that took place on Jeonghan's face was blinding, and Jihoon couldn't help but think that his smile glowed as bright as the sun that shined warmly above them. 

"Ah, g-great." Jeonghan answered happily. "I was thinking that we could maybe go see a movie on Saturday? If you're free that is. And if you want to o-of course." 

"I would love too." Jihoon admitted, and felt how the smile that now was plastered onto his face probably would be stuck there forever. 

He was so happy. 

"Awesome." Jeonghan said, and suddenly it was like his nervousness was blown away. "Can I have your number? So we can discuss the details later?" 

"Sure," Jihoon replied, and he felt how his hands were shaking as he reached down onto the pocket of his jeans to fish his phone up. 

After exchanging numbers, the two boys parted ways with a promise to meet at the cinema on Saturday. And as Jihoon watched Jeonghan walk away, he couldn't help but feel like this was the start of something wonderful.


	2. first kiss

"Thanks for this evening," Jihoon said, as he reached the gate to his apartment. "And thanks for walking me home."

"It's no problem at all." Jeonghan replied, looking shyly down on the ground. His hands soon found their way down into the back-pockets of his jeans. "I had really fun tonight." 

"So did I." Jihoon admitted as he thought back on their date - they had gone to the arcade in town, and Jihoon was sure that this had been one of the most enjoyable days he had had in a while. Jeonghan looked up at him and smiled at his words. Jihoon could feel the butterflies in his stomach - he always got them when Jeonghan smiled at him like that. "I'll see you around?" 

Instead of saying it back to him and saying their goodbyes like they usually did at this point, Jeonghan was quiet. He soon took a few steps towards Jihoon, earning a look of surprise from him.

When Jeonghan came to a stop they were really close to each other. So close that their chests almost touched. 

"Jihoon," Jeonghan whispered quietly, and Jihoon felt how his heart skipped a beat. "Can I kiss you?" 

Surprised at the words and at how the situation had developed in just a few seconds, Jihoon could just nod. 

He could hear Jeonghan's breath hitch at his answer. Jihoon felt how the butterflies in his stomach multiplied when Jeonghan started leaning down to his height.

They were careful not to bump noses with each other, and soon Jihoon could feel Jeonghan's breath on his lips. He closed his eyes slowly. 

And then he felt how their lips met. 

They stood still for a moment, just taking in the feeling of the other's lips on their own. Jeonghan pulled Jihoon closer to him by his waist, and kissed him deeper. 

Out of seemingly nowhere, Jihoon felt how Jeonghan tensed up against him before he pulled away, to Jihoon's disappointment. 

Jeonghan's hand ran through his hair, as his cheeks turned red, his gaze focused on the ground in front of him once more. "Ah, sorry if that wasn't very good. You probably hate-" 

Before Jeonghan could finish the sentence, he was interrupted by Jihoon placing his lips on his again, successfully silencing him.

Jihoon felt how Jeonghan smiled into the kiss, and Jihoon couldn't help but do the same. His thumb was making small circles on Jeonghan's cheek as their lips moved in rhythm. 

"I didn't hate it, it was perfect." Jihoon said as soon as the couple pulled away, Jihoon's arms now wrapped around Jeonghan's neck. Jeonghan smiled warmly down at him, a sheepish look on his face. 

"Great. Because I want to kiss you. A lot" Jeonghan admitted shyly, before he pecked Jihoon's cheek, earning him a chuckle from Jihoon. 

"Well, isn't that convenient. I want to kiss you a lot too." Jihoon grinned as he watched Jeonghan smile wider at that comment. 

"Oh, is that so?" Jeonghan's arms snaked around Jihoon's waist, and pulled him closer again. "Do you want to kiss me a lot right now too?" 

"Yeah, I do." Jihoon expressed breathlessly, before pulling Jeonghan down into another kiss.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is cliché. but i hope you enjoyed this anyway!
> 
> 23 more to go!!


	3. flower crowns

"I didn't know you knew how to make a flower crown."

Jeonghan turned to look at him, the sun shining behind him making him look ethereal - like a real angel that had ascended from the skies. The smile that grazed his lips made Jihoon's heart race.

"Well, it's no fun if you know everything about me already, is it?" Jeonghan giggled as his fingers continued working on the crown, the stem of the blue and pink flowers braided together to form a beautiful crown of colorful flowers.

"I guess that's true," Jihoon agreed and chuckled, his eyes never leaving the lovely view in front of him. The sun was shining on the blue skies, and the view from atop of the hill they had picked out to have their picnic on was incredible.

But nothing was as beautiful as Jeonghan was in this very moment, Jihoon couldn't help but think.

In the middle of his thoughts, he felt how the top of his head felt a bit heavier. Jeonghan was suddenly in front of him, focused, as he was trying to place something on his head.

The flower crown.

Jeonghan pulled back to look Jihoon up and down, and Jihoon could feel his cheeks turn red at the attention he got from Jeonghan - he was looking at him like he was the only thing in the world that actually mattered - and Jihoon smiled awkwardly, but sweetly. 

Suddenly Jeonghan put his hands up, and with two fingers formed what was supposed to look like a camera. He looked through it with one eye closed, moving it around so that the hypothetical photograph would be as good as possible. When he was happy with the result, Jeonghan reached for his phone. "Sit still, please." Jeonghan said, as he opened the camera app on his phone.

Jihoon sat as still as he could when Jeonghan turned his phone towards him. The butterflies in his stomach kept on multiplying, and he felt his cheeks burning, warmer than ever. Despite that though, he smiled as well as he could, but he was sure he still ended up looking really awkward and out of place. Before long, Jeonghan exclaimed "done!" and Jihoon could finally relax.

He watched as Jeonghan looked at the picture he had just taken warmly, and he couldn't help but smile softly at the sight.

"I'm going to make this my wallpaper!" Jeonghan said happily, and Jihoon almost choked on his own spit.

"A-are you sure?" Jihoon managed to stutter out. He was a bit surprised at the action, they had only been together for a few weeks after all, but he couldn't help but smile wider at Jeonghan's words, happiness radiating from him.

"Yes, I am," Jeonghan answered, as he started moving his fingers around the screen of his phone to change the wallpaper.

Getting an idea, Jihoon moved his hands up to the flower crown resting on his hand, and carefully lifted it off, worried that he would break it. He moved over to Jeonghan, who was in the middle of changing his phone background to the picture of Jihoon, when Jihoon placed the flower crown onto his head. Confused at the sudden weight, Jeonghan turned to look at him.

Once again, the sun was shining behind him, making him look look like he was out of this world.

_He's so beautiful._

Jihoon reached inside his pocket for his phone, and opened his camera app and put it toward Jeonghan, a warm and soft smile on his lips. "My turn."


	4. stay the night

"Hah! I win again," Jeonghan exclaimed and raised his hands in victory, a big grin plastered onto his face.

"That's because you cheated," Jihoon conquered, not as happy as Jeonghan over his boyfriend's win.

"Nah, that's impossible. I mean, I won so many times in a row!" Jeonghan bragged as he put his controller down on the living room table and leaned back against the couch, the grin on his lips turning into a teasing smirk. "It's called skills, something you don't have, y'know?"

Jihoon chuckled and a teasing smile made it's way onto his face as well as he looked back at his boyfriend. "Oh? Really, now?" Jeonghan felt a small shiver run down his spine at the way Jihoon looked at him - there was a mischievous look in his eyes, one that usually told Jeonghan that he should _run_. "I'm gonna make you take that back!" Jihoon announced loudly, before he attacked his boyfriend with tickles.

Jeonghan laughed so hard that tears formed in his eyes and he could quickly conclude that telling Jihoon that he was ticklish had been a _bad idea_.

"Ahahahahah, Jihoon, Sto- hahaha!" Jeonghan tried to speak, but it was interrupted by Jihoon moving his fingers at the area around Jeonghan's neck, where he was the most ticklish. He soon felt breathless from laughing so much. "Stop, hahaHA, Jihoon, ahahah, Stop!!"

The tone of Jihoon's voiced matched the smile on his lips - it was teasing. "Not until you admit that I'm the best one at this game."

"But that would be lying, and I grew up learning that it's bad to li-hahahahahah!" Jeonghan tried to move away from his boyfriend's fingers that had now moved to the side of his stomach, but to no avail. The tears that had formed in his eyes started to slip down Jeonghan's cheeks, as his laughter grew louder. "Hahahahaah, okay, okay, Jihoon, hahahahah, you're the best at this hAHAHAH game, please haha sto-ahahaha-stop!"

Jihoon's fingers now stopped moving and instead he pressed his palms against Jeonghan's chest, his legs on either side of Jeonghan's stomach. He looked down at his breathless boyfriend and felt how his teasing smile got softer for every second.

"Good," Jihoon replied breathlessly, and they both stared at each other for a moment, both taking in how adorable the other one looked. Jihoon, suddenly realizing what kind of position they were in, felt how the heat sprung to his cheeks, and he moved away from on top of Jeonghan and plopped down on the couch again, obviously a bit embarrassed. Jeonghan slowly sat up as well, after catching his breath, and the room suddenly became quiet as an awkward silence filled the space between them.

They hadn't been together for long after all, and despite getting close to each other many times before, it still made both of them shy.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Jeonghan's eyes fell on the clock hanging on the living room wall, showing that it was nearing 11 PM. 

"Oh, it's getting late. I guess I'll make my way home soon," Jeonghan said, breaking the awkwardness.

"Oh," Jihoon replied, and Jeonghan could've sworn he saw something like disappointment flash by Jihoon's face for a second, but it was gone before he could really confirm it. "I'll follow you to the door then," Jihoon said, and moved away from the couch. Jeonghan nodded, and followed Jihoon into the hallway.

While putting on his shoes, Jeonghan threw a glance at Jihoon, who looked like a was hesitating about something. He was about to ask if something was wrong, but changed his mind - he didn't want to bother Jihoon - he knew that if Jihoon wanted to talk about something, he would bring the subject up.

Jeonghan threw on his jacket, and turned to look at his boyfriend of a month, smiling at him. "Thanks for today. I had really fun."

Jihoon smiled a little at that, but it didn't really reach his eyes - he still looked like he was contemplating something.

"So did I," Jihoon replied, before his eyes trailed down to the rug on the floor.

Jeonghan nodded, a bit uncertain about how to act. He moved to open the door - but he didn't get very far, as the moment his hand touched the doorknob, he felt how Jihoon hugged him from behind, burying his face in the fabric of his jacket.

"Stay the night," Jihoon said, his voice a bit muffled by the jacket. Jeonghan felt his heart skip a beat at the question, and Jihoon cuddled closer to him. "Please." Jihoon added, and Jeonghan couldn't help the smile that grew upon his lips.

Jihoon was just _so cute_.

Jeonghan turned around so he could face Jihoon, before enveloping him in a tight hug. He felt how Jihoon went still at first, but before long he returned the hug. They held each other close for a moment, enjoying each other's warmth, before pulling away. The look Jeonghan gave Jihoon was one full of adoration and love, and it made Jihoon's heart skip a beat too.

"How could I ever say no to that?" Jeonghan replied, and kicked off his shoes, not once letting go of Jihoon.

Flashing Jeonghan a wonderful smile, Jihoon pulled away and took his boyfriend's hand to lead him back into the apartment again.

This time, no one would go anywhere. At least not before they had gotten a whole night's sleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i still don't know how to end fics  
> also: i love clichés


	5. i want to move in with you

There was a loud thump as Jihoon's back hit the mattress on the bed, and the bed moved again as Jeonghan caught Jihoon's lips in another kiss. Jihoon's arms soon found their way back around Jeonghan's neck, to hold him closer, and Jeonghan put his hands on either side of Jihoon on the mattress to hold himself up, so that he wouldn't crash down onto his smaller boyfriend.

After enjoying each others taste and warmth, they pulled away to catch their breath, both of them staring into the other's eyes, just enjoying the moment.

Jeonghan sighed softly, content, and moved his hand to brush Jihoon's bangs behind his ear.

"I want to stay like this forever," He whispered slowly, the smile on his face warm and full of love, and Jihoon felt how his whole chest suddenly felt light and bubbly.

Jihoon used the arms that still were resting around Jeonghan's neck and pulled his boyfriend down on his chest, hugging him close. He felt Jeonghan let out a small whine in surprise, before he buried his face into the crook of Jihoon's neck.

"Me too." Jihoon said, and buried his own face in Jeonghan's hair.

It was quiet and still for a while, before Jihoon felt how Jeonghan tensed up against his chest. Worry started to spread instantly in his chest.

"Jeonghan? What's wrong?" He didn't get an answer for a moment, so he thought that Jeonghan didn't want to talk about it. He was about to drop the subject when he felt Jeonghan mumble something against his neck. He couldn't hear what he said though.

"Can you repeat that?"

"Move in with me," Jeonghan said, loud and clearly, and Jihoon felt his heart skip a beat.

"What?" Jihoon asked, more out of shock than anything.

Jeonghan pressed the palms of his hands down onto the mattress on either side of Jihoon again, to push himself up so he could meet his boyfriend's eyes.

"I said, move in with me." He said once more, just as loud and clear, his eyes never leaving Jihoon's.

"Are you sure you really want to live with me?" Jihoon said, but couldn't stop his lips from forming into a smile.

"Yes." Jeonghan answered simply, and pressed his lips against Jihoon's cheek to give him a small peck. "I'm sure. I want to wake up next to you in the mornings and I want to fall asleep next to you in the evenings. I want to be able to stay like this without any of us needing to leave." As each word left Jeonghan's mouth, he pressed a kiss to another spot on Jihoon's face, making sure to not leave a single spot left untouched. "I want to say goodbye to you before I leave for university and hug you close when I get home. I want to spend everyday with you, I want to make this our home." Jeonghan said, as he pressed more kisses onto Jihoon's skin.

Jihoon felt his chest fill up with what he was sure was love in it's purest kind - and as he stared at his boyfriend and felt how he pressed small butterfly kisses onto his cheeks, chin and forehead, he couldn't help but wanting, no, _aching_ for this - a place that was their own, a home that they could share together, with all opportunities and challenges that came with it. He wanted to be as close to Jeonghan as Jeonghan wanted to be with him, and it was with red cheeks and a beating heart that he pulled Jeonghan's lips onto his own and kissed him deeply and lovingly.

"I would love to," Jihoon said as soon as they pulled away to catch their breath once again.

And he swore that the smile that Jeonghan flashed him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.


	6. pick-up lines

"Do you know if there are any police around? Because I'm about to steal your heart."

Jihoon's laughter filled the apartment as Jeonghan finished reading the sentence. Jeonghan moved his gaze from his phone to his boyfriend, who's head currently was resting on Jeonghan's lap.

"You didn't like that one?"

"Nah." Jihoon replied, his eyes never leaving the sitcom that currently was playing on their television. "It was too cheesy."

"I wonder," Jeonghan began, the hand that wasn't holding his phone playing with Jihoon's hair. "if we weren't already together, do you think I could've woo'ed you with pick-up lines?"

"I doubt it," Jihoon answered, and he relaxed visibly at the feeling of Jeonghan's fingers running through his hair. "I honestly don't like them that much. I think most of them just... aren't very good." Jeonghan raised his eyebrows at that.

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, it wasn't."

"Well, I'm going to make it one!" Jeonghan announced, and started typing fast onto his phone, before scrolling with a goal in mind.

"Jeonghan, you don't nee-"

"Are you cold? You should be; you've been naked in my mind all night." Jeonghan said with a laugh, and winked when Jihoon looked up at him with his eyebrows raised.

"Awful." Jihoon chuckled when Jeonghan pouted at his answer, and watched as his boyfriend went back to scrolling on his phone again.

After a while of silence, Jeonghan found another one.

"Your body is 75% water and I'm thirsty."

"Thank you for the biology lecture." Jihoon replied smoothly, earning him a whine from Jeonghan. "Honestly, you're going to need to try a little bit harder than that."

"Fine." Silence. "Will you be my boyfrien? I left out the D because you'll get that later."

"Oh my god," Jihoon said, while Jeonghan just laughed at his reaction.

"Oh, come on, wasn't that one good?" Jeonghan winked at his partner again and wiggled his eyebrows, watching as Jihoon's cheeks slowly turned pinkish.

"Absolutely not." Jihoon replied, avoiding his boyfriend's gaze.

Figuring that that pick-up line wouldn't be enough either, Jeonghan's search continued. He figured he should try some other type of pick-up line, so he pressed a link that said "cute pick-up lines."

"Roses are red and violets are blue, there's nothing in the world more prettier than you." Jeonghan read of the page, and waited for Jihoon's reaction.

Nothing.

A bit confused as if to why he wasn't saying anything, Jeonghan went on to read another one. "Whoever said that no one is perfect has never seen you."

Still no reaction.

Jeonghan decided to give it one last shot. "I just want you to know that when I picture myself happy, it's with you."

Finally, there was a reaction - Jihoon let out a small whine as he turned around in Jeonghan's lap, away from the sitcom that long ago had been forgotten, and buried his face in his boyfriend's stomach.

"Jihoon?" Jeonghan asked, his voice full of worry.

"Damn you." Jihoon said, his voice muffled against Jeonghan's shirt. Jeonghan raised his eyebrows in shock, thinking that he had crossed a line, until Jihoon spoke again. "You win."

Suddenly, Jeonghan felt very proud and couldn't help but tease his boyfriend. "Oh, did I manage to make you fall for me again?"

Jihoon just laughed against Jeonghan's stomach as he nuzzled more into it. "Yeah," he replied, his voice serious and quiet. "The last few ones got to me."

Feeling a smile grow on his lips, Jeonghan put his phone down on the sofa table and pulled Jihoon's head off his lap so that he could lay down next to him, so that they were eye to eye. He gave his boyfriend a peck on his nose, happiness growing in him as Jihoon's lips formed a smile.

"Good. Because those lines are a perfect description for what I think of and feel when I'm with you."

At his words, Jihoon's smile grew even wider, and he reached down to hold Jeonghan's hand before pecking his cheek.

Suddenly, Jeonghan's teasing smirk was back again.

"You know the ones earlier too? They're a perfect description as well." Earning him a playful hit on his arm from Jihoon, as he rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm WEAK for cute pick-up lines  
> and so is jihoon


	7. nightmare

Jihoon was woken up by someone shaking his shoulder and saying his name.

He slowly opened his eyes to see his boyfriend Jeonghan's face hovering above him. Usually, Jihoon would be a bit pissed of - because by the looks of it it was not even close to morning and he needed his sleep. But he soon felt the irritation transform into worry when he saw that Jeonghan's eyes were full of tears.

"Jeonghan, babe," Jihoon said softly and sat up in the bed. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Jeonghan's cheeks were flushed, his lips and eyes swollen, and that along with the fact that his eyes were full of tears told Jihoon that he had been crying. And when Jeonghan started to speak, it was confirmed.

"I-it's n-nothing," Jeonghan's voice was a bit hoarse and he sounded a bit out of breath. "I just... had a nightmare."

It must have been a really bad dream - Jihoon knows that Jeonghan would have periods where he would have a lot of nightmares, and usually that would mean that his boyfriend would wake him up and they would talk until he felt better, or they would hold each other close.

But he had never seen Jeonghan this _broken_.

It felt like Jihoon's heart was breaking, as he reached over to put his arm around Jeonghan and pull him close. "What was the nightmare about?"

Jeonghan sobbed loudly, his breath hitching in his throat. "I dreamed t-that... you died." Jihoon felt how his eyes widened, and he watched Jeonghan closely as he continued to explain. "You died right in front of me. And there w-was nothing that I could do." Another sob escaped him, and he reached his hand up to wipe away the tears that had started to fall. "I just had to stand there and watch you and I couldn't save you or anything and it seemed so real and I wanted to tell you that I l-loved you but I couldn't and o-oh my god," Jeonghan trailed off and buried his face in his hands as he broke down. Jihoon pulled Jeonghan into his chest as one of his hands reached up to stroke his hair.

They sat quietly for a while - Jihoon just holding Jeonghan close to him while Jeonghan was crying his heart out, the nightmare still vivid and very real in his mind.

"Jeonghan, look at me." Jihoon said quietly, and pulled Jeonghan away so that they were face to face. He grabbed Jeonghan's hands that still were covering his face, and removed them, revealing Jeonghan's tear-stained face.

If Jihoon's heart didn't break earlier, it sure was broken now.

He put his hands onto Jeonghan's shoulders, and stared into his eyes. "Listen, Jeonghan. I'm fine. I'm fine," Jihoon repeated, to calm Jeonghan down. Jeonghan was meeting his eyes and it looked like he took in every word that left his boyfriend's lips, as he started to look more relived each time Jihoon said it. "I'm fine. I'm absolutely okay. I know that the nightmare must have been horrible, but in the end it was all that it was - a nightmare."

Jihoon let go of Jeonghan's shoulders, and instead took a hold of his left hand, and put it on his chest - right over his heart. "Can you feel my heartbeat, Jeonghan?" Jihoon asked softly, looking at Jeonghan who slowly nodded. "That's a sign that I'm alive and okay. I'm alive and okay." Jeonghan finally looked relaxed, and the tears that just a few minutes ago had been streaming down his cheeks had now dried upon his cheeks. He sobbed one last time, before he hugged Jihoon close.

"Thank you, thank you for being here." Jeonghan said, and held Jihoon as close as he could to him. Jihoon's arms soon wrapped around his boyfriend, hugging him just as close. "I'm sorry for waking you up, but I needed to know that you were okay. I can't stand the thought of losing you."

"It's no problem at all, Jeonghan. You can wake me up anytime." Jihoon said as he nuzzled into Jeonghan's neck, thoroughly enjoying his warmth.

"Yeah, right, sure." Jeonghan replied sarcastically with a chuckle, his sadness blown away as he began his teasing. "Usually you get mad at me."

"Uh, yeah, when you wake me up for something stupid?" Jihoon argued and he pulled away to meet Jeonghan's eyes. "You don't need to wake me up to show me a joke. You can just show it to me in the mornings."

Jeonghan pouted, but thankfully, this time it wasn't a serious pout. "But that's no fun!" He whined, and Jihoon rolled his eyes and laughed.

"But seriously though." Jihoon began. "If you ever have more nightmares or if you're troubled and need someone to talk to, just wake me up. I love you, you know? I'll always be here for you, whenever."

Jeonghan smiled warmly - and Jihoon had probably never been more relieved to see a smile make it's way onto his boyfriend's lips. "Thank you, Jihonnie. And I love you so much too!" Jeonghan brushed Jihoon's ruffled bangs away from his eyes, before he stroked his cheek with his thumb. "I hope you know that you're the best boyfriend in the whole world."

"Well, I do try." Jihoon replied with a smirk, before he pulled Jeonghan close to him again.


	8. take care

The door to Jihoon's workroom opened slowly, the sound of it moving on the hinges being slightly too loud for Jeonghan's preference, making a note in his mind to fix it later. He glanced into the dark room, the only light illuminating the small room being the computer screen, that was lit up and showing the work space of what seemed to be the program Jihoon used to make music.

Jeonghan slowly took small steps into the room, tip-toeing to avoid being too loud, as that would wake up his boyfriend. Jihoon had fallen asleep in front of his computer, his head resting on his arms that laid on the desk. As he got closer to the young musician and his computer, he could see the small clock that showed 3:21 AM on the small corner of the computer screen. Jeonghan felt himself letting out a small sigh, before he turned his eyes over to his sleeping boyfriend.

Jihoon looked really peaceful when he slept; he had been really stressed out recently, both from his job as a music teacher at the elementary school and from being a vocal coach for Seungkwan and Seokmin, and he hadn't given himself time to rest properly.

Jeonghan didn't want to wake him up - since he was actually sleeping for once - but as he picked up his smaller boyfriend in his arms to carry him to their shared bed, he felt how Jihoon started to awaken.

"Hm, Jeonghan?" Jihoon said softly, just as Jeonghan had gotten a good grip of the smaller man, Jihoon's head resting against Jeonghan's chest. "I thought you were asleep?"

"I was," Jeonghan began, one of his arms under Jihoon's knees and the other one behind his back, holding him tightly so he wouldn't drop him. "But I woke up because the bed felt empty and cold, since you weren't there."

Jihoon snuggled closer to Jeonghan, his voice still a bit raspy from his sleep. "I'm sorry... I feel asleep at the desk again. I just needed to get my work done."

Jeonghan had moved them both outside of Jihoon's workroom, and he pushed the door closed with the back of his leg. "No. What you need is sleep," Jeonghan argued as he made the way to their bedroom.

"But I really need to finish work, I've got so much to do," Jihoon argued back, and Jeonghan could feel a frown settle on his face. As they finally reached their shared bedroom, Jeonghan slowly put down Jihoon on their bed, before looking at him with a serious look.

"You can finish it tomorrow. Or the day after that." Jeonghan voiced, and grabbed the blankets that was thrown onto the end of the bed.

"No, but you don't understand. This is really important," Jihoon's hand moved to rub his left eye, and he started to sit up in the bed again so he could wake up a bit before he would go back to his work.

But Jeonghan wasn't having any of it.

Letting go of the blanket that he held in his hands, he took a grip of Jihoon's shoulders and pushed him gently down on the mattress again. "No. Your health is more important, okay?" Jihoon, still a bit shocked from being pushed back down on the bed, just stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes. "I know your work means a lot to you, and that's good, but please, just _rest_. It hurts me to see you this exhausted you know?" Jeonghan began, and he stared into Jihoon's eyes as he spoke. "You've barely slept anything for the past three nights, and as soon as you get home from work you go straight to the computer and do even more work."

"But I have so much to do-" Jihoon started to argue, but was soon interrupted by Jeonghan throwing the blanket over his boyfriend. "Yeah, I know," Jeonghan replied, and pulled the blanket down from Jihoon's face, so it was visible. His hair was ruffled, and despite this being a serious conversation, it was difficult for Jeonghan to _not_ mention how cute his boyfriend currently was. "But I'm worried for you. Barely any rest or real meals at all the past few days... I just don't want you to get sick." Jeonghan confessed, and started to tuck Jihoon into the blanket, so he was comfortable.

"Jeonghan," Jihoon said quietly, gaining Jeonghan's attention again. "I'm sorry for making you worry. I'll try to take more breaks next time." Jihoon took his hand out from the blanket, and moved it over to Jeonghan's, intertwining their fingers and squeezing his hand.

Jeonghan, now sitting on the bed beside his now comfortably tucked in boyfriend, gave Jihoon's hand a squeeze back and leaned down to press a peck onto his forehead. Jeonghan wasn't sure if he was imagining things (because it _was_ early morning after all) but Jihoon's cheeks looked like they were tinted a bright pink.

"It's okay, Jihoonie." Jeonghan promised, and looked down on his boyfriend with love in his gaze. "But now, let's sleep. And you'll call in sick at work tomorrow." Jihoon was once again about to protest, but instead of a blanket shutting him up, it was Jeonghan this time. "You need the rest, Jihoon. Tomorrow, you'll sleep in and then I'll help you with your work. I'll stay home from university too, so I can help you."

"I'm sorry, Jeonghan... and thank you so much," His need to sleep was finally catching up with Jihoon, and his eyelids were about to fall shut - but he still managed to send a finale loving gaze to his boyfriend. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jeonghan said, but he wasn't really sure if Jihoon heard his answer, as the smaller man now was sound asleep. Jeonghan moved from the side of the bed and on to the space on the mattress next to Jihoon, pulling the other blanket over himself and got comfortable. He turned to his sleeping boyfriend and stared at him.

He was so cute even while he was sleeping.

He reached down to grab Jihoon's hand. Kissing his knuckles, he whispered softly.

"Sleep well, my love."


	9. snow

The snow was falling down calmly on to the streets, slowly turning the city white. The cold air was blowing onto the two young males that were out on a walk, making the taller one of them shiver.

"Do you want to borrow my scarf?" Jihoon asked Jeonghan, voice filled with concern as he looked at his boyfriend, who was so cold that his teeth were chattering.

"I-I'm fine," Jeonghan managed to croak out, his hands deep into the pockets of his coat. "How come that you a-aren't cold? It's freezing!"

"Aren't you being a bit over dramatic now?" Jihoon questioned, earning him a glare from his boyfriend. "It's cold yes, but it's not that cold."

"How can you say that?" Jeonghan started to argue, but Jihoon just rolled his eyes at him. "I'm going to freeze to death, it's really that cold."

"Well, you should've worn more clothes then," was Jihoon's only answer, making Jeonghan pout in frustration. As the snow was falling around them, they walked in silence for a while - Jihoon's mind went to Joshua's house, that was their destination, and the food that he had promised to serve them. He could feel his mouth water at the thought of warm, delicious food right now.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by his boyfriend chanting his name from behind him.

"What is it?" Jihoon said, as he turned around to face Jeonghan - who currently was holding a pile of snow in his hands, a teasing smirk on his lips. Before Jihoon could react and _run for his freaking life_ Jeonghan had already stuffed the snow down Jihoon's neck.

All Jihoon could feel was a cold that hurt as it touched his skin.

That. And the need for _revenge_.

"Is it still not cold enough for you?" Jeonghan asked teasingly, glancing over at Jihoon, looking all smug. Jihoon could feel the snow melt against his much warmer skin, the freezing water making it's way under his shirt.

"Yoon Jeonghan." Jihoon managed to croak out, and Jeonghan did what he always did when Jihoon said his full name like that.

He ran as fast as he could.

"COME BACK HERE!" Jihoon yelled as he ran after his boyfriend, trying to ignore how his now drenched and cold shirt stuck to his back as he ran. He picked up some snow from the street and used his hands to turn it into a snowball, which he threw towards Jeonghan, who he soon caught up with.

"You missed!" Jeonghan yelled, voice full of laughter that escaped his throat when the snowball went past him. The laugh died down in his throat though when another snowball came flying and hit him straight in the face.

"Oh, what did you just say?" Jihoon said smugly with a smirk on his face, as he watched Jeonghan try to brush away all the snow that had hit him. Once most of it was gone, he flashed a similiar smirk to Jihoon as he reached down to grab some snow, and Jihoon could feel the laughter bubble out of his throat as he prepared to run.

"Oh, it's on!"

* * *

Joshua was pacing around in his kitchen, a feeling of worry starting to settle in his stomach. Jeonghan and Jihoon were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago, but they were no where to be found.

Since it was snowing pretty heavily, he was scared that something had happened to them on the way here. And just as he was about to put on his shoes and jacket to go search for them, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, finally, I was worri- oh, what happened to you?" Joshua exclaimed as he opened the door to find his two friends, soaking wet, their teeth chattering loudly.

"We just played with the snow a little." Jeonghan answered, and both him and Jihoon couldn't help but grin and laugh at the whole situation. While Joshua ran around his house, looking for dry towels for his friends, Jeonghan and Jihoon looked at each other with a playful stare that meant that this wasn't over.

They couldn't wait for the walk home.


	10. you're beautiful, you know that?

Jihoon was the most beautiful person walking this earth.

That's what Jeonghan swore to himself daily.

Despite them knowing each other for years, and despite seeing him every day, Jeonghan would never really get used to just how beautiful Jihoon was.

It would hit him in the smallest of moments - like when he woke up before Jihoon in the mornings and the rays from the sunrise was playing beautifully on his smooth skin. Jihoon had looked absolutely ethereal there, and Jeonghan had had too pinch himself so that he was sure that he wasn't dreaming.

Or the times when Jihoon was deeply focused on the music sheets and lyrics that was laid out before him: and how he would absentmindedly bite his lower lip or run a hand through his hair, a focused but happy look in his eyes as he worked on the thing he was passionate about.

Even when Jihoon was singing he was beautiful: he was so focused on the lyrics, singing these beautiful words with such meaning. He was so real, so raw, his emotions fully visible when he sang - and Jeonghan loved it, loved watching his boyfriend sing with all the passion in the world, sing out all his emotions and thoughts.

He was so lucky to be able to call Jihoon his.

Jeonghan would remind Jihoon very often just of how beautiful he was - so that he wouldn't dare forget it. He wanted Jihoon to know just how precious and lovely he was, even in the moments when Jihoon would doubt it.

Today, he sneaked up behind him when he was cooking (ramen - one of the only foods that they both could make somehow decent) and wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind.

He could feel Jihoon jump a bit at the sudden touch of Jeonghan's hand against his clothed stomach, but he soon leaned into the embrace.

Leaning his head on Jihoon's shoulder, Jeonghan snuggled closer to his boyfriend's neck, the smell of warm food making him sleepy. He pressed a soft kiss on the spot under Jihoon's ear, and he could feel how he shivered at the touch.

Smiling at this boyfriend's reaction, he pressed another kiss on his cheek and then proceeded to whisper what he wanted to tell him into his ear.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?"

* * *

Jeonghan was the most beautiful person walking this earth.

That's what Jihoon swore to himself daily.

He had known of Jeonghan's beauty since the first time he saw him: it was what struck him the moment his eyes fell on him. But he still wasn't really used to just how beautiful Jeonghan was.

It would hit him in the most mundane of moments: like when Jeonghan would wake up from a nap, his hair tousled and ruffled, a soft smile playing on his lips as he slowly opened his eyes. It was like seeing a prince wake up from his beauty sleep.

Or when Jeonghan was in the middle of an essay: and how he licked his lips absentmindedly, played with locks of his hair and just looked focused and determined to finish the quest that was laid out before him.

Even when Jeonghan was speaking with someone and was in the middle of a conversation, he managed to be absolutely ethereal: Jihoon loved seeing the pretty smile that played on his lips reach his eyes, he loved hearing his laugh when someone said something funny and he loved how Jeonghan looked when he was focused on the words spoken.

He was so lucky to be able to call Jeonghan his.

Jihoon had made it a habit to remind Jeonghan of it almost daily - just so that he could be sure that his boyfriend knew just how precious and wonderful he really was, even in the moments when Jeonghan felt like everything was falling apart.

Today, he decided to remind him the moment Jeonghan walked into their apartment. Just as he was about to remove his shoes and jacket, Jihoon interrupted him by putting his arms around him and burying his face in his chest. He felt Jeonghan stand still in surprise for a few seconds, before his arms wrapped themselves around his waist, returning the hug.

Jihoon lifted his head up from Jeonghan's chest to look into his boyfriend's eyes. Jeonghan was tired - it had been a long day at university after all - but he still looked as handsome as ever. Never once breaking eye-contact, he said his reminder out loud.

"You're beautiful, I hope you know that."


	11. kissing in the rain

Jihoon was working on music in his workroom - he was currently writing a song for Seungkwan and Seokmin, two young university students that he was a vocal coach for - when Jeonghan came rushing into the room.

  
Startled at the sudden movement in his, a minute ago, quiet and still room, Jihoon just looked over at Jeonghan with widened eyes.

  
His boyfriend looked really excited about something.

  
Before he could ask what it was, Jeonghan took his hand and pulled him up from his desk chair and out of the room.

  
"Wha-" Jihoon managed to croak out just as he took the first step out from his work room and into the living room. Jeonghan didn't seem to have any intention of stopping yet though, as he pulled Jihoon through the room as quick as they had entered it.

  
"Put on your shoes." Jeonghan said plainly as they came to a stop in the hallway, and Jihoon could only stare blankly as his boyfriend put on his shoes. He soon followed Jeonghan's example though, and put on his sneakers.

  
Just as he got them on, Jeonghan took his hand again and led him out of their front door and into the stairwell of their apartment building. Going slightly slower down the stairs, as he was afraid that Jihoon would fall and hurt himself if he went too fast, the couple soon reached the ground floor and opened the door to the apartment building.

They were met with pouring rain.

  
Expecting Jeonghan to take him somewhere that was more like, _an actual place_ , Jihoon was surprised when they came to a stop right outside of the door.

  
"It's raining." Jeonghan exclaimed happily, and Jihoon could only look at him with confused eyes.

  
"Uh, yeah. I'm noticing that." Jihoon said slowly, as he felt the raindrops fall onto his t-shirt.

  
"Do you know why I dragged you out here in the rain then?" Jeonghan asked cheekily, the wide smile that had been on his lips still as clear as ever.

  
"Not really. Mind explaining?"

  
"Have you ever kissed someone in the rain?" Was the answer Jihoon got back, and he felt how realization hit him. 

 

_Oh._ So _that's_ why he dragged him out here.

  
"You want to kiss me in the rain?" Was the question that Jihoon conquered with, and he could see that Jeonghan immediately got shy, his eyes wandering down onto the asphalt.

  
"Yeah, if you're okay with it that is." Jeonghan replied softly and he looked up at his boyfriend, a small smile growing on his lips. "Don't worry about if you'll get sick, I promise I'll take care of you."

  
Jihoon chuckled and couldn't help but feel love burning warmly in his chest. Despite his bangs now sticking to his forehead, despite the goosebumps that made it's way onto his arms and despite the way his plain white t-shirt already was soaked through, he moved closer to his boyfriend. "Deal."

  
And their lips met in a long kiss.

  
The rain that fell over them was cold, but that just intensified the feeling of the other's warm lips on their own.   
Jihoon had never really thought about kissing Jeonghan in the rain - mostly because it just sounded cliché and because there was a huge chance that one of them would get sick after this - but he admitted that he had made a mistake not taking the opportunity before.

  
Because this was magical.

  
As they both pulled away, they were soaked from head to toe. The rain was still pouring down from the skies, just as hard as it had been when they had first gotten outside. Jeonghan pulled Jihoon close and leaned his forehead on Jihoon's, staring deeply into his eyes.

  
"That was nice," the older of the two said breathlessly, the small smile on his lips full of love. Jihoon smiled back at him, just as happily.

  
"It was," Jihoon agreed, and they both smiled even wider, laughter bubbling out of their throats.

  
Jihoon soon noticed that Jeonghan's eyes trailed down to focus on his lips, and Jihoon didn't waste a beat as he pulled his boyfriend down for another kiss.

  
The rain would soon come to a stop, as the sun started to peek through the clouds in the sky. But neither would notice.

  
They were in their own little world.


	12. hearts

The clock had just struck 2:03 AM but despite trying for hours, Jihoon couldn't fall asleep.

  
He had no idea why - maybe it was because of the fact that he had slept in this morning, or maybe it was just one of those sleepless days.

  
Someone that wasn't having any trouble to sleep though, was his boyfriend.

  
Jeonghan was sleeping soundly next to him, his chest moving up and down at an even pace. He looked like a prince even while he was sleeping - sometimes Jihoon wondered if he was even real.

  
Sighing, he turned over so that he was lying on his side, facing Jeonghan's broad back. His thoughts elsewhere, he didn't really notice how his finger absentmindedly made it's way onto Jeonghan's soft skin.

  
He slowly started to trace different shapes with his finger, touching his boyfriend's skin so softly and cautiously, as if it was going to break if he touched it with even the slightest force.

  
He traced hearts, stars and other random shapes, before he started to trace words: the words that was going around in his head, like 'work', 'music' and 'Jeonghan' was traced onto his boyfriend's skin.

  
Suddenly, the phrase I love you was traced on the smooth skin.

  
Jihoon, who had done this without thinking too much, was suddenly too aware of what he was doing. He couldn't help but think about how nice it was to trace it on Jeonghan's skin - as if those words were a tattoo, a phrase that Jeonghan always should carry with him. It just felt so right moving his finger in a pattern that spelled those magical three words out.

  
He had known the first time those words had left his mouth that he meant it.

  
And now, over two years later, the words still held the same meaning, the same intensity as it did the first time he said it.

  
Smiling to himself, Jihoon traced the words one last time onto Jeonghan's skin, before he decided that it was time to try to fall asleep again.

  
Moving closer to Jeonghan, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and cuddled into his back. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he could feel how Jeonghan moved as he spoke.

  
"I love you too, Jihoonie."


	13. photo booth

In the early stages of their relationship, they had gone to the mall together - they both needed to pick up some things (Jihoon a new pair of headphones and Jeonghan some new clothes) and decided to go together and make it into a date.

  
Sometime between visiting various stores, Jeonghan had noticed a photo booth just standing in a corner of the mall. It had taken a bit of convincing on Jeonghan's part to get Jihoon to agree to it, but they soon found themselves sitting on the seat inside the machine.

  
As Jeonghan pressed some buttons on the machine, prompting it to start the countdown, Jihoon tried to not look too awkward.

  
When the countdown began, Jeonghan quickly draped his arm around his boyfriend and pulled him close.

  
"Smile, love." Jeonghan had said quietly as he smiled brightly into the camera. Jihoon forced the corner of his lips go upward in what felt like an all-too awkward smile.

  
_Click!_

  
Before Jihoon had even understood that the first photo had been taken, he felt how Jeonghan's arm moved away from his shoulder, to stay fixed behind his head, as Jeonghan made bunny ears. Jihoon couldn't help but laugh at this, and for the second photo he looked much more genuine and comfortable.

  
_Click!_

  
For the third photo, Jeonghan's arm fell back from behind Jihoon's head. This time, Jeonghan leaned in to press a kiss to Jihoon's cheek. Jihoon felt how his cheeks heated up and how a giddy smile rose to play on his lips.

  
_Click!_

  
As the countdown for the final photo started, they met each other's eyes before leaning in for a kiss, Jihoon's hand softly caressing Jeonghan's cheek. They both smiled into the kiss, happier than ever.

  
_Click!_

  
As the final picture was taken, they pulled away and smiled warmly towards each other, before standing up to leave the booth and grab their pictures.

  
One word that easily would describe the pictures that came out of the machine was 'love' - as it was obvious just from the way they looked at each other that they both were each other's world.

  
Both of them agreeing that the pictures looked great and that this had been a fun, little thing to do, they reached for each other's hands and continued their stroll to the stores they had yet to visit.

  
What neither of them would know, was that the pictures that they took that day would in the near future be framed and hung on a wall in their shared bedroom. Despite them now being almost two years older, and more comfortable with each other than ever, the intensity of the love that was shown in the picture never faded.


	14. nap

If there was one thing Jihoon had learned about Jeonghan in the two years they had been together, it was the fact that he _really_ liked to sleep.

And sure, Jihoon liked it too – he could easily sleep away most of the day at times, but thankfully he had his sleeping schedule ( _mostly_ ) under control. Jeonghan, on the other hand, did not.

Instead of sleeping extremely long in the mornings, like Jihoon had the tendency to do sometimes, Jeonghan would instead take a nap whenever he felt like taking one. But that wasn’t the problem. The problem was the strange places that he decided to take his precious naps in. Jihoon had found his boyfriend asleep in the bathtub, on the rug in the living room, standing and leaning against the wall in the hall, and _hell_ , once he even found him sleeping on the cold, hard kitchen floor.

When asked about his weird sleeping habits, Jeonghan would usually reply with “the bed was too far away” or “it was just so comfy here”.

And sure, Jihoon had seen a lot of things when it came to his boyfriend’s sleeping habits – but he was still surprised to find him asleep on a bench at the park near their shared apartment.

Jihoon sighed, and walked up to his boyfriend that was sleeping softly on his side. The bench was made of metal, and didn’t look comfortable to sleep on _at all._ How Jeonghan could even fall asleep on such a hard and cold surface in the first place was beyond Jihoon, but he didn’t spend more time thinking about it, as he probably never would understand why someone would ever chose a park bench over a new, warm bed anyway.

Placing his palm on his boyfriend’s shoulder, he shook him slightly.

“Jeonghan, wake up,” Jihoon said softly, content when his boyfriend started to get out of his sleeping state.

“Mmm,” Jeonghan murmured quietly, as he lifted his arms and stretched his body to wake up from his all too comfortable nap. He opened his eyes, and his lips formed a soft, but sweet smile when he saw who woke him up from his beauty sleep.

“Jihonnie, you’re home!” Jeonghan said happily, and sat up on the bench to allow Jihoon to sit down too, which he did. Jihoon leaned in to give his boyfriend a quick kiss on his lips, and he could tell that Jeonghan got even happier at that.

“I wouldn’t say that though,” Jihoon replied, looking at his boyfriend. “Last time I checked we don’t live in a park, but in a warm, cozy apartment.”

Jeonghan looked confused for a second, before he looked around. Jihoon saw a look of realization hit his boyfriend’s face, when he finally seemed to remember where they currently were.

“Ah, right. I must have fallen asleep when waiting for you,” Jeonghan said as his eyes continued to take in the green, livid park. Jihoon felt his eyes widen a bit at the sudden remark.

“You could have waited for me in the apartment though,” Jihoon said slowly, glancing at his boyfriend that now turned his gaze at Jihoon. He could see a small smile play on the taller boy’s lips.

“But I missed you, you know,” Jeonghan began, and Jihoon felt how his cheeks started to heat up. “And I had planned to go and meet you outside of school when your workday ended, so I could walk you home,” Jeonghan’s gaze left his boyfriend’s and he stared at the blue sky that slowly was turning orange as the sun was about to go down. “So much for that though,” Jeonghan finished, his voice coated with disappointment and what seemed almost like shyness.

Jihoon was quite sure his cheeks were a proud and vibrant color of pink right at this moment, but for now he could care less. He felt his chest feel with love and adoration as he stared at his beautiful boyfriend, whose blonde hair glowed like a halo around him thanks to the setting sun’s rays. It was one of these rare moments that Jihoon just thanked the gods, the earth and every living being that he was so lucky that Jeonghan chose him. Jihoon truly wasn’t the most initiative-taking boyfriend, but Jeonghan still put up with him and loved him regardless. Without saying a word, Jihoon intertwined their hands that lied in between them, and leaned in to press a quick kiss to Jeonghan’s cheek.

His boyfriend’s face lit up in a smile, the disappointment on his face was blown away in seconds, and he stared at Jihoon with eyes full of love when Jihoon spoke. “Thank you for thinking of me. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I love you a lot.” Jeonghan looked surprised for a small moment – it wasn’t often that Jihoon was this emotional, and when he was, Jeonghan would usually take the opportunity to tease his boyfriend (Jeonghan thought that Jihoon was especially cute when he pouted). Today was different though, and he really felt like savoring the moment, so he grabbed Jihoon’s chin so their lips could slowly meet in a soft kiss.

“You’re amazing, and I love you so much too,” Jeonghan said as they pulled away, and he felt his heart skip a beat at the cute smile his shorter boyfriend made before Jihoon laid his head on Jeonghan’s left shoulder.

The couple sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the scenery, before Jihoon sat up straight again and pulled his boyfriend up from the cold, metal bench.

“Let’s go home,” Jihoon began, as a teasing smile suddenly grew on his features. “I know that you find the park bench to be _very_ comfortable, but for your information we actually have a really nice queen sized bed at home that you can sleep in.”

Jeonghan laughed as he was pulled along by his boyfriend, their hands still intertwined as they began a slow walk home. “That’s true, but it feels so empty and cold to sleep in it alone.” Jeonghan said as he gave his boyfriend’s hand a squeeze.

“So you prefer our kitchen floor over sleeping in our bed if you’re to sleep alone,” Jihoon said and referenced to an earlier nap of Jeonghan’s, and  gives his boyfriend an “are you really serious right now”-look, making Jeonghan bounce into his shoulder playfully.

“Hey, it’s actually more comfortable than you think!” Jeonghan argued loudly. It took Jihoon all the energy in him to not laugh at the seriousness in his boyfriend’s face as he argued for his opinion. “You should try it with me sometime!”

“Nah, I’m actually quite happy with the bed we bought so I’m quite sure I’m going to continue to use it.” Jihoon argued back, laughing at his boyfriend’s antics.

“Fine then. Guess that means that I have to sleep in our bed too, I like it best to sleep next to you more than sleeping on the kitchen floor, anyway,” was Jeonghan’s fast reply.

Jihoon chuckled, turning his eyes away from his boyfriend to look at the sun that had begun to set. Despite his boyfriend’s weird sleeping antics and his habit to sleep in weird places, Jeonghan was the best he could ever wish for.

And as Jeonghan squeezed Jihoon’s hand and leaned his head on his short boyfriend’s shoulder as they walked, Jihoon felt like he really couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact of the day: this is actually the first jeonghoon fic i ever wrote. i never got around to publish it though - until now, that is!!
> 
> also: we're more than halfway through now! this has been an absolute blast for me, and i'm glad to see you enjoying it as well! i hope you'll stick around for the remaining 11 days, and thank you so much for all the support!


	15. after midnight

The end credits was rolling on the television - the light from the device the only thing lightning up the small living room. It was after midnight, and the two boys cuddled up on the couch were barely awake.

  
"Jihoon", Jeonghan said softly, moving his shoulder slightly, trying to wake up his boyfriend, whose head was resting upon it.

  
"Mmh," Jihoon mumbled, as he curled further into the crook of Jeonghan's neck and into his boyfriend's warmth. Jeonghan didn't really want to wake Jihoon up - he was way to adorable when he was this sleepy - but it was late and their third movie of the night had just ended.

  
Jeonghan really loved their small tradition of Friday nights being movie nights - they were both busy during the weekdays, Jeonghan with university and Jihoon with his job as a music teacher at the local elementary school. Somedays, when studies and lectures would keep Jeonghan at campus until the early evenings and Jihoon's apprentices (mainly Seungkwan) would need extra help with song writing or recording, they didn't see each other more than giving each other a kiss before leaving in the mornings and then falling asleep next to each other when they went to bed.

  
Their weekends were their time alone - a few days at the end of each week where they could completely enjoy each others company.

  
"Shall we go to bed now?" Jeonghan asked and Jihoon's eyelashes tickled his neck when he slowly opened his eyes.

  
"Ugh..." Jihoon whined and Jeonghan couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm too tired to move now."

  
"Do you want me to carry you then?" Jeonghan offered, but his half-sleeping boyfriend just shook his head.

  
"Can't we just sleep here tonight? Please?" Jihoon asked instead with a pout that Jeonghan had learned long ago that he really couldn't say no to. Jeonghan let out a small sigh, thinking about their bed that was so much more comfortable than the couch, but still sent Jihoon a small smile as he reached over for the blanket that was in a pile on the other end of the sofa.

  
"Fine, my sleepy prince." Jeonghan said and moved so that the both of them were laying down on the couch. When they were comfortable, and the blanket was covering them both, Jeonghan put his arm around Jihoon's waist and pulled him into his chest.

  
"Thank you, Jeonghannie." Jihoon murmured, his voice muffled against Jeonghan's chest.

  
"You don't need to thank me. Just try not to make me fall of the couch." Jeonghan half-joked - it was perfectly known to both of them that when they slept on the couch, Jihoon would turn around so much in his sleep that Jeonghan would wake up, lying on the living room floor.

  
"We'll see." Jihoon joked back, and Jeonghan could feel his eyelids flutter against his chest as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep. "Goodnight, Jeonghan. Love you."

  
"Love you too," Jeonghan whispered into the top of Jihoon's head, as he too closed his eyes to sleep. 


	16. sick

"I honestly can't believe that you _still_ are the most handsome guy on earth even when you have a high fever."

  
" _Heh_ , what can I say?" Jeonghan's voice was hoarse, but his teasing voice shined through. "I have my charm."

  
Jihoon couldn't help but to smile at the comment. Despite Jeonghan being bed-ridden and lying under 3 blankets with a high fever, he was still his usual self.

  
Jihoon leaned against the door of their shared bedroom. "You sure do." Jeonghan chuckled at the confession and Jihoon couldn't help but feel proud over the fact that the beautiful and adorable Jeonghan was his boyfriend.

  
He sure was lucky.

Jihoon pushed himself off the door frame. "I'm going to the store. Do you want something? Some soup or some tea? Some cough drops?"

  
"Hmm," Jeonghan tried to look concentrated, but the fact that he was buried under a pile of blankets made the scene quite hilarious. "I do want something," he began, "but it's not something that can be found in the store."

  
Jihoon raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend's answer. "What could that be?"

  
A shy, and almost teasing, smile grew on Jeonghan's lips as he stared directly into Jihoon's eyes. "Cuddles."

  
Jihoon's heart stopped for a second.

  
Then he stared at his boyfriend blankly.

  
"How can you even say that with a straight face?"

  
Jeonghan just smiled, and buried himself deeper under the blankets. "Because it's true!" he argued, and looked back at Jihoon through his eyelashes. "Am I getting cuddles or?"

  
Rolling his eyes, Jihoon couldn't help but sigh softly before walking toward his boyfriend and their bed. "Fine. But you're the one that gets to take care of me if I'll get sick after this."

  
"Deal," Jeonghan smiled as he watched Jihoon crawl under the sheets and make himself comfortable beside him. Before long, Jihoon's head was resting on Jeonghan's chest, and Jeonghan reached his arm out to put it around his smaller boyfriend's shoulder. He pulled him closer.

"This is nice." Jeonghan expressed as he cuddled closer to his boyfriend. Jihoon just rolled his eyes.

  
"I don't think this is going to cure you though." Jihoon argued, but Jeonghan wouldn't take any of it.

  
"Of course it will. Jihoonie manages to make everything better for me, y'know!" Jeonghan voiced happily, and Jihoon felt how his cheeks started to heat up. He felt how Jeonghan pressed a kiss against his the top of his head.

"You're my cure, Jihoon!" Jeonghan announced happily, and Jihoon was quite sure his cheeks were now a bright red.

  
"I-I sure hope so. I don't like you being sick." Jihoon couldn't help but admit, eyes staring up at the roof in order to avoid Jeonghan's curious and teasing eyes.

  
Laugther escaped Jeonghan's throat as a warm and loving smile grew on his lips. He pulled Jihoon closer. "I'm sorry for worrying you. But now, since you're here next to me, I'll get better in no time!"

Jihoon could only chuckle and cuddle closer to his boyfriend, smiling against his chest. 

***

  
"So much for being your cure," Jihoon said sarcastically as he coughed. Jeonghan just rolled his eyes at him.

  
"I feel a bit better today than I did yesterday to be honest," Jeonghan tried to cheer him up, but it only earned him a glare.

  
Instead of only one being bed-ridden, today both of them were - as much as they both liked their cuddles yesterday, that had lasted for hours, it did end up not making Jeonghan that much better.

  
It _did_ make Jihoon sick as well though.

  
So here they were, both lying on the bed under many blankets, a warm towel placed on each of their foreheads. They could hear Mingyu walk around in their kitchen (after hearing that both of them had gotten sick, he had volunteered to take care of his friends), probably trying to make them some chicken noodle soup.

  
"If it makes you feel any better," Jeonghan said slowly, as he moved his head to rest it on his boyfriend's shoulder. He felt Jihoon lean into the touch, and he reached down to hold his hand. As the smell of warm soup spread through-out the apartment, Jeonghan turned to lock eyes with Jihoon and smiled wide, a teasing glint in his warm brown eyes.

  
"I can't believe that you are _still_ the most adorable guy on earth even while bedridden."


	17. mistletoe

"You've got to be kidding me?!"

  
Jihoon looked up in disbelief at the roof of the living room, finding yet another mistletoe, that he could've sworn wasn't there earlier.

  
Jihoon was starting to wonder if he was going crazy.

  
As he stood still, trying to figure out what was going on, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him close.

  
"Aw, Jihoon, babe." Jeonghan's voice was teasing, and that's when Jihoon finally understood what was going on. "I know you like to kiss me, but standing beneath five mistletoes in less than an hour? I'm flattered."

  
Jihoon chuckled, turning around in Jeonghan's embrace so he could face him. "I think I should be the one to be flattered, considering that you've been moving the mistletoe every five minutes."

  
Jeonghan smirked, and pulled Jihoon closer. "What can I say? I'm a fool for you and your kisses... and speaking of kisses..." he trailed off, and pointed toward the plant hanging from the ceiling above them. "I'm waiting."

  
Letting out a sigh, Jihoon reached up, closed his eyes while standing on his tip-toes, to give Jeonghan a kiss. Their lips were almost about to touch, and they could feel the other's hot breath on their skin.

  
Until Jihoon pulled away, that is.

  
"Wah, why?" Jeonghan whined as he opened his eyes, staring down at his boyfriend. He was pouting, and it took Jihoon all of his strength not to give in and kiss him right here and now again, but he needed to continue what he been started.

  
"If you want a kiss," Jihoon smirked, and he could see how Jeonghan's eyebrows shot up in confusion. "you'll have to catch me!"

  
Jihoon bolted away from the living room and into the kitchen as fast as he could. He gained a few seconds due to the fact that Jeonghan had to register what just happened, but Jihoon soon heard footsteps coming closer.

  
"You're not getting away!" Jeonghan chanted loudly as he entered the kitchen, a wide smile on his lips. Jihoon ran around on the other side of the kitchen table as Jeonghan came closer to him, before he sprinted out of the room as fast as he could.

  
This time, Jeonghan was ready, and wasted no time in running after his boyfriend. The pair's laughter filled the apartment as they ran around their home.

  
Just as Jihoon ran into their bedroom, the longer male caught up with him and warped his arms around his waist.

  
"Gotcha!" Jeonghan exclaimed as he lifted up his boyfriend in the air and spun him around, making Jihoon laugh loudly. After putting his boyfriend back down on the ground again, he backed him into a wall, his arms on either side to prevent him from running away this time.

  
"I got you, so I want my kiss now." Jeonghan said lowly, making Jihoon shiver.

  
"Fine, you've earned it." Jihoon admitted as he pulled his boyfriend down to kiss him - for real this time.

  
Their lips met and their arms quickly found their way around the other, holding each other close as they kissed deeply and passionately.

  
"You don't need to move the mistletoe around all the time though," Jihoon said breathlessly as they pulled away. "You can just ask me for a kiss, y'know?"

  
"Fine," Jeonghan agreed and leaned closer to his boyfriend again. "Can I kiss you again?"

  
Jihoon just smiled and nodded, as the space between them disappeared.

  
The mistletoe hanging in the living room forgotten.

  
At least for a while.


	18. ice-skating

"Jeonghan, come back here!"

  
The loud voice that came from the ice rink made many people turn their hands, trying to find the source of the yell. The ones that were successful with their search would soon find a blond, young man that stood on his ice-skates in the center of the ice. One could tell that he wasn't used to ice-skating, as he was wobbling and shaking a lot, trying not to fall.

  
If one were to follow the young man's sight, they would soon notice that it was focused on a slightly taller man - one that seemed to be perfectly balanced on the skates. The man had a teasing smirk on his lips.

  
"Why don't you try and catch me?" Jeonghan yelled back, as he looked back to his boyfriend, who was struggling to just stand up straight on the ice.

  
"I will fall if i try to move, so just come back here instead!" Jihoon tried to argue, but to no avail - Jeonghan still stood still on the ice, the smirk never leaving his lips, causing Jihoon to send a pout back in return.

  
"Come on, Jihoonie! You won't get better if you just stand there or hold on to me as you go!" Jeonghan said with a happy voice, as he tried to convince Jihoon to at least try going skating. So far, Jihoon had held his hand ever since they made their way onto the ice, and it was perfectly fine - Jeonghan loved holding his hand - but he knew just how proud Jihoon would be if he would be able to actually skate on his own.

  
Jihoon had been so excited when they made their way here; this was his first time going ice-skating, and he had told Jeonghan about just how fun it would be to finally try to skate on his own! That's why Jeonghan wanted to help him on the way, even if it meant Jihoon getting slightly moody.

  
Jihoon shook his head at Jeonghan's comment, still intent on not moving from his spot. He was quiet for a while, his eyes focused on the black skates on his feet, before he looked back up at Jeonghan, the pout still plastered onto his lips. "Will you catch me if I fall?"

Jeonghan grinned at the question and nodded. "Of course I will! So come on now, give it a try."

  
"Okay," Jihoon replied quietly, before he used the courage he had to move his skates forward. He soon gained some speed, but he was still incredibly unbalanced and he waved his arms around to keep himself from falling. Jihoon soon realized a problem with all of this though, as he was approaching Jeonghan really fast:

  
Jeonghan never told him how to stop.

  
Which resulted in Jihoon crashing straight into Jeonghan with full speed, causing them both to tumble down onto the ice.

  
"Oh god, Jeonghan, are you okay?" Jihoon asked as he looked down onto his boyfriend with concern. Jeonghan was lying down onto his back on the ice with Jihoon on top of him. He opened one of his eyes and groaned.

  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Jeonghan said, but Jihoon didn't really believe him. Feeling the guilt grow in the pit of his stomach, Jihoon wrapped his arms around Jeonghan's waist and buried his face in his boyfriend's chest.

  
"I'm so, so, so sorry Jeonghan. I'm so sorry." Jihoon kept apologizing, his voice muffled by Jeonghan's shirt. He soon felt how Jeonghan moved to sit up straight, moving Jihoon along with them - and soon both of them were sitting on the cold ice.

  
"I told you, it's fine." Jeonghan replied sweetly, a sheepish smile on his lips as one of his hands moved to run through his hair. "Besides, I never told you how to stop, so how were you supposed to know? But anyway, let's think positively!" Jeonghan's sheepish smiled turned into a full on grin as he held both of Jihoon's shoulders. "You managed to skate on your own!"

  
Jihoon just stared at him blankly, before he started laughing. Jeonghan's look of happiness quickly turned into one of confusion as he watched his boyfriend laugh loudly.

  
"Sorry, sorry," Jihoon began when his laugh finally calmed down. "you're just really cute. I just crashed into you and you only care about the fact that I managed to skate?"

  
JIhoon's smile turned into a soft and warm one, as he looked at his boyfriend lovingly. "Thank you for being the best boyfriend ever."

  
"The pleasure is all mine, Jihoonie!" Jeonghan replied happily, before he began to stand up on the ice again. Grabbing onto Jihoon's hand, he helped the younger one of the two up on his feet again, before he sent a grin his way. "Let's see if you can do that without crashing in to me this time."

  
"No problem, if you teach me how to stop this time," Jihoon said as held onto Jeonghan's hands, the wide smile on his lips showing that he was truly enjoying himself. Jeonghan couldn't help but smile even wider than Jihoon.

  
"Deal."


	19. may i have this dance?

The rain was pouring down outside the window of their shared apartment. It was Saturday, which meant that both Jeonghan and Jihoon were free today.

  
Even though the weekends usually meant some well-spent time together, usually with either cuddles or a date, today was different. Jeonghan had an exam coming up soon, so he had spent the whole day studying and preparing for it. He had locked himself into Jihoon's workroom, where Jihoon usually would compose and write the songs he makes, and Jihoon had only seen him when they had lunch and whenever he came out to go to the bathroom.

  
Although it did feel lonely, Jihoon had decided early on not to interrupt his boyfriend today - he knew how important university and his studies were to him, so he should study as much as he needs. Jihoon would just have to spend this Saturday on his own.

  
He had been recommended a book by Wonwoo recently - it was a story of a both tragic and beautiful friendship, and although the book had felt a bit too intimidating with all the hundreds of pages, he had decided to give it a try today.

  
So here he was, sitting on the couch in the living room, a blanket wrapped around himself. He had put on a playlist of calm songs that was playing in the background as he read, and Jihoon had to admit that this was quite relaxing.

  
About halfway through the book, he could hear the door to his workroom open, and soon his boyfriend was visible for the first time in hours.

  
Jeonghan's hair was ruffled, and he looked tired from all the studying. Despite all that though, he seemed happy, as shown by the wide smile that was playing on his lips.

  
Jihoon thought that Jeonghan would go to the bathroom or go to the kitchen to grab something to eat, which explains his surprise when Jeonghan suddenly stood right in front of him.

  
He just blinked at Jeonghan, sending him a silent question of what he wanted, when Jeonghan reached his hand out in front of Jihoon.

  
"May I have this dance?" Jeonghan voiced to Jihoon's surprise, and he was suddenly aware of the music that he had put on some time ago. A a slow, romantic song was playing, and it was the perfect song to use for a slow dance.

  
"Yes, you may." Jihoon agreed as he put the blanket that was wrapped around him away, and stood up from the couch. He put his hand onto Jeonghan's, and their fingers was soon intertwined. Jeonghan grinned.

  
And started spinning Jihoon around in circles, fast.

  
Despite the song actually being slow and romantic, their dance was anything but. They were spinning fast around the room, stepping on each other's toes and moving sloppily to the beat of the music.

  
The laughs from the two young males filled up the living room, book and studying forgotten as they continued to sway to the music.

  
Their moves eventually slowed, and they crashed into each other. Both of them put their arms around the other as they still spun around in small circles. Jihoon's head fell down to rest on Jeonghan's chest, and he could hear his boyfriend's steady heartbeat.

  
When they eventually came to a stop, they both stood there and enjoyed each other's warmth and presence.

  
Despite the cold and dull weather outside, they felt warm, happy and safe, their heartbeat in sync as they stood there and took in the moment.


	20. in love

The moment it struck him that he was in love with Jihoon would always be special to Jeonghan.

  
Because he remembers it so clearly.

  
How it had started as a normal day and how he had been seated in the school cafeteria next to Joshua and Seungcheol. They had been eating their lunches while joking around, like the trio usually did. Everything had been normal until he saw Jihoon from across the room, at another table.

  
He had no idea what it was that made this time so different - he had seen him before and even talked to him multiple times without problem - but today, something left a huge impact on him.

  
It might have been how the sun shined behind Jihoon through the window of the cafeteria, and how that made him glow.

  
It might have been the way that he looked when he was focused on listening to what Jun and Soonyoung were talking about.

  
Or it might have been the laugh and smiled that followed one of Wonwoo's jokes, and how Jihoon's smile clearly reached his eyes.

His laughter was so _beautiful_.

  
Jeonghan had forgotten that he, just a few seconds ago, had been in a hilarious conversation with his two best friends. He had forgotten the food that he had in front of him, that was starting to cool down.

  
Jeonghan's eyes were focused mainly on the boy on the other side of the cafeteria, and how his smile seemed to light up the entire room.

  
Jihoon had probably felt Jeonghan's stare burn into him, as he soon turned around and looked straight at him.

  
Their eyes met and Jeonghan's heart skip a beat.

  
He was about to turn his eyes away, to pretend that he just happened to catch Jihoon's eyes, that he had not been staring at him, to not show how embarrassed he was.

  
But that was until Jihoon sent a small, warm smile his way

  
Suddenly he didn't want to turn away from him anymore. Because the smile that was sent his way from this really cute boy was to him.

It felt like he was soaring

  
Jeonghan sent a smile back - he was quite sure that it wasn't even close to how beautiful Jihoon's smile had been, but he really wanted to show him the happiness he felt in this moment.

  
They had eye-contact for a few more seconds, both of them just staring at each other and smiling.

  
"Jeonghan?" Joshua said softly as he poked his best-friend's arm next to him to get his attention.

  
Jeonghan turned his head around to face his best-friend, and he realized too late that the spell was broken.

  
"Are you alright? You've been spacing out." Seungcheol added and looked with concern at his friend. Jeonghan assured him that he was fine and was just thinking about something, they didn't need to worry.

Once his friends were sure nothing was wrong, they went back to eating and conversing.

  
Jeonghan sent one last glance over to Jihoon's table. Jihoon had turned his attention back to his friends and the plate of food in front of him.

  
It kind of felt like that didn't happen - because it had felt so wonderful, like they had been in their own world, were only the two of them existed.

  
The feeling inside of him was new. Jeonghan's heart was still racing and beating quickly. He couldn't stop thinking about Jihoon and how he ached to be close to him, to talk to him.

  
As he went back to his food again and joined Joshua's and Seongcheol's conversation, he had learned something new about himself.

  
He was in love.


	21. nervous

When you fall in love for the first time, you will experience a lot of new things.

  
You might get your first kiss, your first relationship, might get asked on your first date and you get to experience love in it's most pure form.

  
There's a lot of things to get nervous about in the early stages. Thankfully, Jeonghan could notice now two years into his and Jihoon's relationship, most of the nervousness had faded away - Jihoon still made his heart skip beat at times - but it was nothing like that almost painful nervousness he felt just as they had started dating: not knowing if Jihoon felt the as much as he did and almost exploding from nerves by just standing close to him.

  
Looking back on it, Jeonghan couldn't help but think of the time that had made him the most nervous when it came to Jihoon.

  
No, it wasn't when he asked him out.

  
No, it wasn't their first kiss.

  
It was actually the time Jihoon came over to visit him for the first time.

  
Having Jihoon come and spend time at his apartment made everything seem so grande - his boyfriend, that he had been in love with for a long time now, was going to visit Jeonghan, in his apartment, with just the two of them home. It was less like a planned date and more like just spending time together as a couple.

  
_And god_ , had Jeonghan been all nerves.

  
The moment Jihoon had agreed to come visit him, it had felt great - Jeonghan felt like he was on cloud nine, like he was soaring. But the feeling of absolute giddiness was soon replaced by nervousness, and he barely got any sleep that night.

  
Before Jihoon knocked on his door that day, Jeonghan had managed to clean his apartment thoroughly, showered and almost thrown up out of nervousness two times. And as he went on to open the front door for Jihoon, he took a deep breath in a failed attempt to calm himself down.

  
Jihoon was as beautiful and wonderful as he ever had been then, where he stood in the door frame. He looked like a prince from a fairy tale, and Jeonghan felt how his cheeks got red at the sight.

  
As he was leading the way for his boyfriend into his apartment, he couldn't help but feel like it wasn't enough - the place should be even cleaner, he should've bought something fancy for them to eat and _god_ he still didn't know what they should do.

  
When they reached the living room, he told Jihoon that he could take a seat on the couch, which he did. The smile on Jihoon's face was absolutely beautiful and stunning, and Jeonghan felt how he went even redder than he already was.

  
"What do you want to do? W-want to play some games?" Jeonghan remember asking, as he cursed under his breath for stuttering. Jihoon only looked at him with wide eyes and Jeonghan thought that he had really fucked it up somehow already.

  
Until Jihoon's arms suddenly were around his neck, pulling him into a warm embrace.

  
Shocked at the sudden warmth, Jeonghan tensed up, before he felt how his shoulder's fell as his body began to relax. His arms, that had been hanging on either side of him, soon found the way around his boyfriend's waist.

  
"I want to stay like this for a while," Jihoon had said softly, and Jeonghan felt how a wide smile made it's way onto his face.

  
And just like that, his nervousness was gone.

  
His mind returned back to the present again when he felt Jihoon's body shook from laughter. His boyfriend was resting his head on Jeonghan's shoulder, his eyes focusing on the comedy show that they currently were watching. By the way that Jihoon was laughing loudly, it seemed like Jeonghan missed the most hilarious joke in the world.  
All he good do was smile as he watched Jihoon, before he pulled him closer and rested his own head on top of Jihoon's.

  
They really had come far since then.


	22. missing you

The bedroom was chilly and dark - the only source of light coming for Jihoon's phone, that he was currently using to scroll through his social media.

  
It was really quiet being at home all alone - usually he would have Jeonghan close to him after both had gotten home from work and university, and they would stay near each other until it was time to leave for their duties the next morning.

  
But today, the spot that Jeonghan usually slept in was cold and untouched.

  
Earlier that week, Jeonghan had gotten a call from Seungcheol and Joshua. They were inviting him to a weekend-trip: it had been a long time since they all had spent some real quality time together ever since they had graduated from high school, since all of them had been busy with work and studies, but now they felt like it was time for that to change.

  
Joshua had gotten to lend a friend's vacation house a few cities away for the weekend, and invited both Jeonghan and Seungcheol in.

  
Jeonghan had first been a bit hesistant, but when Jihoon assured him that ' _of course he should go, it's his best-friends, and he always complains about how much he miss them so go with them!!!_ ', he had gladly accepted it.

  
Jihoon himself hadn't thought a lot about it at first, but he would never get used to coming home to a quiet and cold apartment.

  
After getting home from work, he had eaten and showered, before he had moved to the bedroom and crawled under the sheets.

  
He had not moved an inch since then, too focused on his social media and too comfortable in the warm bed to really bother leaving it.

  
While he was just about to read an article about music that Soonyoung had tagged him in, he got a text. Jihoon felt himself smiling as he read it.

  
[ **Jeonghan** ]: hi babe. is everything well? ~

  
[ **Jihoon** ]: hello love. yes everything is fine, and w u?

  
Jihoon moved in the bed, moving from lying on his side to lie on his back, and waited patiently for a reply. It soon came, as his phone lit up again as he got a notification of a new text.

  
[ **Jeonghan** ] i'm good!! can i call you???

  
A little bit surprised at the question, but still very excited, Jihoon answered with an 'of course'.

  
Soon his phone lit up, the caller-id showing that it was indeed Jeonghan calling. Swiping the green answer button to the right, he placed the phone against his ear.

  
"Hello." Jihoon greeted, eager to hear his boyfriend on the other side of the line. He wasn't disappointed, as Jeonghan quickly replied.

  
"Hi love." Jeonghan said, his voice just as lovely as usual. "Enjoying your alone time?"

  
Jihoon scoffed. "No. It's really quiet and empty."

  
"I thought you liked quiet and empty?" Jeonghan asked, and he sounded genuinely surprised at Jihoon's words - which Jihoon could understand: he always went on about how he could focus better when the area around him was silent.

  
"Yeah, but not like this. I miss you". Jihoon said. He quickly regretted his words though, scared that he would make Jeonghan feel bad for going on the trip. Before Jeonghan could reply, he changed the subject. "So, how are you? I hope Seungcheol and Joshua aren't being too hard on you."

  
Jihoon was blessed with Jeonghan's laugh ringing through the phone, and he felt himself grin.

"Nah, they're not, thankfully. They're out buying some snacks now, we're going to watch a movie, but I was too lazy to come along."

  
"Typical." Jihoon replied with a laugh, and he could hear how Jeonghan perked up on the other end of the line. "Are you enjoying your trip then?"

  
"Yeah, I am, I've really missed hanging out with Seungcheol and Joshua a lot." Jeonghan admitted with a proud and soft voice. "We've had really fun."

  
"I'm glad to hear that," Jihoon replied with a smile in his voice. He knew how much Seungcheol and Joshua meant for his boyfriend, so he was happy that he was able to spend time with them, despite that meaning that he wouldn't be close to Jihoon for a few days.

  
"It's going to be hard for me to sleep though," Jeonghan suddenly admitted, and Jihoon knew his boyfriend well enough to recognize the shyness in his voice. "I'm so used to sleeping next to you, it's going to feel so empty now."

  
Jihoon felt his heart skip a beat.

"Same for me. The bed is so cold." He was quiet for a while, just listening to Jeonghan breathing over the line. It made him calm. "I want you to have fun, I really do, but honestly: I can't wait for you to get home."

  
He heard Jeonghan's beautiful laugh once again, and Jihoon felt a smile creeping back on his face again: He loved making Jeonghan laugh.

  
"You're the best. I can't wait either." Jeonghan admitted into the phone, and Jihoon's grip on the phone tightened. Before he could say anything else, he heard how Jeonghan moved around in the room before letting out an 'oh'.

"Seungcheolie and Shua are coming back now," Jihoon felt how his heart dropped a bit; he wanted to talk more.

  
"Okay, we'll talk tomorrow?"

  
"Of course!" Jeonghan replied happily. "Sleep well tonight Jihoonie, despite the bed being cold and empty! I'll be sure to hold you real close when I get home."

  
Jihoon's heart was beating loudly, and he felt how his disappointment was blown away - Jeonghan sure knew how to make him feel better. "I can't wait. I love you so much Jeonghan, and sleep well."

  
"I love you too," Jeonghan said lovingly, before they both said their goodbyes. Just as Jihoon moved to end the call, he heard how Joshua and Seungcheol entered the room on the other side of the line.

  
Smiling softly at himself at the thought of how happy Jeonghan must be at the moment, he pressed the red button to finally end the call. Feeling much calmer and happier than he did before the call, he felt how his eyelids slowly fell shut.

  
Despite the bed feeling empty, Jihoon felt safe, as Jeonghan's words and voice filled his mind.

  
He slept well that night.


	23. good luck kiss

The couple walked in silence through the snow-clad landscapes, their hands intertwined. With each step they got a bit closer to their destination, and with each step Jeonghan felt how his nerves got worse.

  
Despite having been a university student for quite a while now, exams still stressed him out: even though he had been studying like a mad-man for the past weeks, with numerous all-nighters - he still wasn't sure that he would pass the exam today.

  
As the huge university building finally came in sight, Jeonghan squeezed Jihoon's hand slightly.

  
"Nervous?" Jihoon asked, but the look on his face told Jeonghan that he already was aware of his state.

  
"Yes," Jeonghan answered as they came to a stop outside of the gates to campus. He could feel how he had started to shake a bit - he had no idea if it was because of the cold or because of the nerves that currently were wild inside of him.

  
"You'll do great, as usual." Jihoon replied sweetly, and looked at him with a proud look in his eyes. Jeonghan felt his chest swell with love, as he gave Jihoon's hand another squeeze.

  
"Yeah, I hope so." Jeonghan expressed, but the words still didn't make his nerves calmer. He looked down on Jihoon, who was watching him closely, concern written over his face, before he asked him a question. "Can I get a good luck kiss?"

  
Jihoon's eyes widened at first, but his face soon softened, the widened eyes and his slightly opened mouth replaced with a warm smile. "Of course".

  
Jihoon leaned up toward Jeonghan and Jeonghan leaned down a bit - just as they had done thousands of times before - and soon their lips touched.

  
It wasn't a very long kiss - they were in public after all - but it was enough to make Jeonghan feel at least a bit calmer as he pulled away to meet Jihoon's smiling eyes and lips.

  
"Thank you," Jeonghan whispered to Jihoon, and he felt how his nerves had died down a little.

  
"My pleasure, honestly." Jihoon said with a laugh, and Jeonghan couldn't help but laugh along. More people were starting to walk past them and into the gate to campus - a small hint that the exam was getting closer by the second.

  
"Once again, you'll do great." Jihoon said as he took a hold of both of Jeonghan's hands and looked at his boyfriend with all the love in the world. "Be sure to call me once you're done and tell me how it went. I'll wait for you at home, and tonight we'll watch a movie of your choice and just relax." Jihoon leaned in to press a short kiss to his boyfriend's lips, effectively making him smile.

  
"You sure are the best," Jeonghan said and pecked Jihoon once more. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

  
"Good thing you don't have to find that out," Jihoon chuckled, before pulling Jeonghan down into a warm, tight embrace. Hugging it out for a long while, Jeonghan felt how he was much calmer than just a few minutes before.

  
As they pulled away, Jeonghan threw a quick watch at the clock on the wall of the school building, and he felt his heart drop when he realized that he needed to leave his boyfriend and enter the school now.

  
"I need to go now," Jeonghan said, and gave Jihoon's hand a squeeze. Jihoon sent a lovely and warm smile back, as he returned the gesture, giving Jeonghan's hands a bit harder.

  
"Okay." Jihoon said simply and smiled sweetly. After saying their goodbyes, they let go off the other's hands and went separate ways; Jeonghan toward campus and Jihoon started the walk home.

  
As Jeonghan got closer and closer to the school building, he couldn't help but smile wide. He was feeling much better now, he didn't even feel all that nervous anymore. He knew that he had Jihoon's full support, and that was enough for him to feel certain and ready to do his best.

  
He felt like he could take on anything. And it was all because of Jihoon's support and love.


	24. baking

Neither Jihoon or Jeonghan could really explain how they had managed to make such a mess out of the kitchen.

  
They had only meant to make cookies.

  
But it had quickly gotten out of hand when Jeonghan accidentally spilled all of the flour at his boyfriend.

  
As Jihoon had tried to get the flour out of his face and eyes so that he could see something, Jeonghan tried really hard to hold in his laughter. But he failed and the laughter bubbled out of him.

  
He laughed so hard that tears were streaming down his cheeks. He felt like he could laugh forever!

That was until he was Jihoon, as revenge, threw a cup of cocoa on Jeonghan's face to shut him up.

  
And just like that - the war was on.

  
The bowl - that was the place where all the ingredients originally should have gone - was left empty on the kitchen bench as flour, eggs and cocoa flew around the kitchen, both boys trying to aim as good as they could.

  
When they were out of ingredients - the contents of the bags now coating the walls and floor of their kitchen - the fighting came to a stop. The boys - breathless from trying to avoid the other's attacks, just looked at each other, trying to take in what happened.

  
It was really silent.

  
Until Jihoon cracked up and started laughing really loudly.

  
Jeonghan, who still was on the other side of the room, just stood there and watched his boyfriend laugh hysterically, raising his eyebrows in confusion. "What's so funny?"

  
"You look ridiculous!" Jihoon manage to say through-out the laughter, tears slipping down his face. "It's s-so funny!"

  
Jeonghan's hand immediately went to the top of his hair at his boyfriend's comment, and he could directly tell that he was a mess - he had sugar, cocoa, flour - and _oh god_ even eggs in his hair. He could feel that he had gotten a lot in his face too.

 

Jeonghan just let out a chuckle, when he imagined how he must be looking at the moment.

  
Looking back at his boyfriend, he could tell that he had gotten messier than Jihoon - maybe Jihoon was better at aiming then he thought. The smaller laughing male had flour and cocoa in his hair, and his t-shirt and jeans were stained. He still looked amazing though.

  
Jeonghan couldn't help but think - wouldn't it be fun if they matched?

  
"Wah, how can you even call your boyfriend that?" Jeonghan whined, pretending to be sad. He could see how Jihoon's laughter died down a bit so he could listen to what Jeonghan had to say. "Give me a hug so I can feel better again!"

  
Jeonghan was so close to bursting into laughter at Jihoon's face when he heard the words - and how his eyes became wide. "Oh no, you stay away from me!"

  
"But I love you," Jeonghan chanted, and moved closer to his boyfriend, that slowly was backing away.

  
"I love you too but you are a mess," Jihoon replied, as he continued to back away from his messy-looking boyfriend. Soon Jihoon felt how his back hit the wall and he realized that he was screwed.

  
"We can be a mess together," Jeonghan smiled teasingly as he finally came to a stop right in front of him. Pulling his boyfriend into his arms, Jeonghan gave him a tight hug - being sure to get as much of the ingredients stuck to Jihoon as possible.

  
He could hear Jihoon laugh in his embrace, as Jeonghan's hair egg-coated hair tickled his neck. When he was sure that he had gotten as much of the mess unto Jihoon, Jeonghan pulled away and looked at the masterpiece he had created.

  
"Now you look ridiculous too!" He said happily, and Jihoon just rolled his eyes.

  
"Yeah, now we match. Happy?" Jihoon stuck his tounge out in a playful manner and Jeonghan smirked.

  
"Extremely."

  
Jihoon smiled back at him before his attention went to the empty bowl on the kitchen bench and he chuckled. "So much for cookies."

  
Jeonghan laughed with him - they really were the worst at this - but soon he took his boyfriend's hand and sent him a warm smile. "What about this; we'll take a shower, grab some new clothes and then we'll go and buy cookies instead?"

Nodding in agreement at the idea, Jihoon smiled. "Deal."

  
"Well then, a kiss before we go to the shower wouldn't hurt right?" Jeonghan's smirk was back again, and despite feeling like he was up to something again, Jihoon leaned closer to Jeonghan.

  
All he got was a peck, before Jeonghan bolted out of the room.

  
"The last one to the shower gets to clean the kitchen."

  
Jihoon stood frozen for a while, trying to register what just had happened, before a smirk came onto his lips as well, and he ran after his boyfriend towards the bathroom.

  
"Hey! That's cheating!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we celebrate christmas on the 24th where I live (Sweden) so I just wanted to take a moment to say merry christmas to you all!!
> 
> I hope that you'll have a great day with your family and friends, and that it'll be cozy, no matter if you celebrate it today or tomorrow!   
> If you don't celebrate christmas, I hope that you'll have a really good day!!
> 
> Thank you all for sticking around and reading this! We only have one chapter left to go now. That's kinda insane, to be honest.  
> But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	25. i love you

The first time one of them uttered the words 'I love you', it had been an accident.

  
Jeonghan hadn't really meant to say it to Jihoon that day, but it just slipped. It had been after their first real date - which had consisted of going to the cinema to catch a movie that they both liked a lot - and it was on the way home, that it happened. Amidst the joking and laughter that came from the two young men walking the street, the taller one couldn't help but say "Jihoon, you're hilarious, no wonder I love you so much!"

  
Jihoon and Jeonghan both seemed to realize what had been said at the same time, as the laughter abruptly came to a stop, and they stopped in their tracks. They looked at each other - both faces warm and red, with widened eyes - in silence, until Jihoon broke it.

  
"You love me?"

  
Jeonghan had thought to say that it was a joke, that it was a mistake, because this was embarrassing - they had _just_ been on their first date, wasn't it a bit early for this? - but the softness and shyness and something that sounded like happiness in Jihoon's voice made him reconsider his choice. And it wasn't like the words that left him weren't true either.

  
"Yeah." Jeonghan replied, breathlessly. "Yeah, I do. I love you, Jihoon."

  
For a few seconds, Jeonghan felt anxious and worried - because the date had gone so well and he really liked Jihoon, and what if he ruined everything by saying that?

  
His feelings of worry was blown away though, by the smile that soon was placed on Jihoon's lips and the words that left his mouth.

  
"I love you too."

 

_* * *_

  
"Jeonghan, your phone is ringing", Seungcheol's voice broke through Jeonghan's thoughts, as he was in the middle of solving a math problem. Books were placed all over Seungcheol's living room, and two mugs that earlier had been filled with coffee were now empty and cold.

  
"Oh," Jeonghan let out slowly, as he lifted his head from his notebook and reached for his phone, that was placed under a stack of books. As he got a hold of his phone and checked who called, he could feel the smile stretch out upon his face.

  
"Jihoon?" Seungcheol asked, but the look on his face was one of knowing. Jeonghan couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed at how obvious he clearly was being.

  
"Yeah," Jeonghan replied, as he moved his thumb over his phone to slide the calling icon to the right. "Hello?"

  
"Hi," Jihoon said from the other end of the call, his voice just as lovely as usual. "How are you? Still studying?"

  
Jeonghan couldn't help but smile bigger, and picked up his pen so he could have something to fiddle with as he talked. "Yeah, I unfortunately think we might need to have another all-nighter," Jeonghan looked over to Seungcheol, and saw how his best friend gave him a look of agreement and frustration ( _they had already been studying for three hours after all_ ). "....Again," he added.

  
"Don't overwork yourself," Jihoon said, concern evident in his voice. "I know it's your finals and everything, but take care of yourself. That goes for Seungcheol too."

  
"Yeah, we won't," Jeonghan said softly, as he stared down at the pen in his hands. "I promise."

  
"Good." Jihoon said, a small bit of relief in his voice. "I'll see you tomorrow then? After you're done with you finals?"

  
"Yes, I'll drop by your house afterwards," Jeonghan said, and he could feel his cheeks go a bit warm at the thought. He knew he had to study, he had procrastinated doing so for a while now, and his finals were important - but he still wished that he could spend the evening with Jihoon, just leaning into each other's touch as they watched a movie until the late hours of the night.

  
"Okay, I'll be waiting then," Jihoon replied, and Jeonghan could hear the smile in his voice. "Good luck to both of you."

  
"Thank you," Jeonghan chuckled, and looked over to his best friend whose face was scrunched in something that looked like a mix of confusion and frustration as he tried to complete one of the math problems. "We'll need that,"

  
"I can understand that," Jihoon replied, his voice soft with adoration. It was a tone in his voice that wasn't usual to hear, but one that Jeonghan loved deeply. "Goodnight. I love you."

  
Jeonghan felt his heart skip a beat - while they had said the three words to each other to each other a lot after the time it accidentally slipped out of Jeonghan's mouth, it made him feel just as full of love as the first time Jihoon had said it back to him.

 

"I love you too," Jeonghan said, as he felt his cheeks grow warmer.

  
The couple said their goodbyes before hanging up and Jeonghan turned back to Seungcheol and his books, putting his phone back on the living room table.

  
"You're so lovesick that it's gross," Seungcheol said, as he eyed his friend. Jeonghan was just about to say something back, but Seungcheol continued before he managed to let the words out. "But I'm glad that both you and Jihoon are happy,"

  
Jeonghan felt his lips form into a smile and he turned his attention down into his notebook again to hide the red on his cheeks.

 

He really couldn't believe that he was this lucky, to have such wonderful people in his life.

 

_* * *_

  
  
"We're going to have to spend the whole day unpacking this tomorrow," Jihoon said as he placed the last box of his own stuff onto the hallway floor in their now shared apartment. It was late in the evening, and they had just spent the whole day moving Jihoon's things into Jeonghan's apartment. Joshua, Soonyoung, Jun and Seungcheol had all helped them, from the early hours of the morning until just a few minutes ago, when their friends had waved them goodbye for the evening, and wishing them a nice first night in their shared home.

  
"Yeah, I know." Jeonghan replied as he emerged out from the kitchen, two mugs of tea in his hands. "But I think we've have done enough for tonight." He finished as he handed one of the hot mugs over to his boyfriend, who took it from his hands carefully.

  
"Definitely," Jihoon agreed and took a sip from the hot beverage. The mug was warm in his hands, and he could slowly feel himself getting sleepier. He looked over to his taller boyfriend, who was already looking at him, a smile soft and warm on his lips.

  
"Can you believe we live together now?" Jeonghan said, the happiness evident in both his voice and in the look in his eyes, and Jihoon could feel his cheeks heat up.

  
"Barely." Jihoon admitted, and let his eyes stare down onto the warm liquid in the mug. "It feels like a dream, honestly."

  
Jeonghan smiled even bigger at that, and lifted one of his hands up to stroke Jihoon's cheek. "It sure does. I can't believe that I'm finally living with the person I love the most in this whole world."

  
"Me neither," Jihoon said, looking at Jeonghan with all the love in the world. He then smiled widely. "I'm so happy with you, Jeonghan."

  
"And I'm the happiest in the world with you, Jihoonie." Jeonghan expressed, before leaning in to give Jihoon a loving kiss on his lips. "I love you." He added, and although it had now been many months, and even a year, since he first told Jihoon how he felt, it still made his heart beat loudly in his chest. He was always sure that he would mean every last syllable that comes out of his mouth when he says those three words.

  
"I love you too," Jihoon said sweetly, and stood onto his toes so that he could meet Jeonghan's lips in a short but sweet kiss.

  
And in that moment, as they stood in the middle of their ( _their!!!!_ ) apartment, surrounded by cardboard boxes and furniture that was scattered around, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand - that's a wrap!
> 
> i'm honestly so glad and happy about how this came out, and i'm so proud of myself for managing to put out one drabble each day. this has been tons of fun to do for me, and i probably will do it again some time.
> 
> i hope that this managed to fulfill your Jeonghoon needs some (because we all need more jeonghoon in our life). they're the most precious beings on this planet, no joke.
> 
> i want to thank every single one of you that has read this so much for the support - this is the first multi-chapter story i've posted, and i'm so glad that it was received so well!! i'm so happy!!
> 
> thank you for reading, and merry christmas and a happy new year to you all!


End file.
